


Kocham Cię

by naegiriko



Category: Wolfenstein: The New Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, minor cuckolding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegiriko/pseuds/naegiriko
Summary: Wyatt, William, and Anya fall in bed together, holding each other through the storm.





	Kocham Cię

You have not been able to forget Wyatt’s outburst since the day it happened. The scene unfolds in front of you at random times: the heavy slam of the door rattling the ramshackle walls, his teary blue eyes, and the true angst behind each syllable of his shouted words.

You’ve suffered a lot in your life, there’s no doubt. Seen young men killed their first mission, lost lifelong friends, been so wounded and broken you can’t even move. You’ve killed hundreds of men and never felt a smidgen of remorse, but somehow, the choice you made--the choice you were forced to make--is the most vicious, and listening to broken Wyatt screaming You should have let me die! twists the knife even deeper than the shrapnel in your brain.

The person you talk to about this first is Anya. As always. The person whose bright eyes can visibly absorb your emotion and soothe it. She knows Wyatt well, after spending time with him at the base. She cares for him deeply even after knowing him for less than a month, even though you had considered it was just her caretaker personality from her years at the asylum, it is clear to you now that they have connected very well.

You can see the similarities between them, if you try. The blue eyes, the naivety, the purity, and the slightness of their person. 

Then, without a hint of jealousy, you consider them as a couple. Their laughter echoing together, the softness of their kisses, and passingly, you think of the slapping of their skin together while angelic Wyatt pounds into your girlfriend, moaning like there’s no tomorrow. 

Which, in your line of work, is always a possibility.

The raunchiness of the random thought surprises you, but not as much as the arousal that follows. Thinking of Anya with her legs spread, being fucked, is enough to bring you to half-mast, but with Wyatt mixed into the equation, you find your cock is already rock hard in your trousers.

Then, mentally, you add yourself into the situation. Your dick in Anya’s mouth while he fucks her, or shit, your dick in Wyatt’s mouth, those blue eyes turned up to yours in absolute adoration and dedication. The two of you sandwiching Anya, fucking her asshole while Wyatt thrusts into her pussy, God, the sounds she would make, feeling the both of you inside her. And in the end, after you and Wyatt have come inside her, licking and sucking at her clit to give her one final, earth-shaking orgasm.

Thankful that no one is around to see your hard on, you brisk walk to Anya’s room, desperately seeking relief. It wouldn’t take much at this point. A couple pumps of her soft hands could send you over the edge, as you feel pre-come already pooling in the front of your underwear.

But she is nowhere to be found. Not with Caroline, not upstairs, not in the hangar. Worry begins to shake your mind. You decide to ask around for her on the residential floor--someone must know where she is.

You pace around until you hear a gentle, feminine voice. Coming from Wyatt’s room. Part of you doesn’t even want to open the door. The other, more reckless half is seeing this as the perfect opportunity to live out one of the most arousing fantasies you’ve ever had. 

Unsurprisingly, the latter wins out. You swing open the door to find a crying Wyatt leaning on Anya’s shoulder. Suddenly, the tears in his eyes turn to tears of frustration and anger.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want to see you right now!” He chokes out. The humiliation is apparent on his flushing face. Men don’t cry, a voice says in your head. Bullshit. You wish you could still cry. The ability has left you after what you’ve seen. Tears provide relief when despair is too gripping to manage.

Anya’s warm, stabilizing hands are rubbing circles on his shaking back.

“Wyatt, I think you need to talk to William. Clearly this has haunted you for fourteen years--and now he is hear to soothe your pain. Talk to him,” she says with a voice like honey. 

“I hate you,” he begins. “I hate you for choosing me to live. I wasn’t ready to die, but I also wasn’t ready to live in a world like this. I wish I didn’t, because I look up to you so much, and you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, but I resent you for making that choice, even if it wasn’t your fault that you had to make it. And I feel so ungrateful and childish thinking it about a man who has saved my life no less than a hundred times, but I do. And I’m scared I won’t be able to move past it to work with you. Ever since you came back, I’ve been so scattered, and...and confused. I’m sorry.”

You sit down close to him on the bed, noticing Anya’s hand tightly clasped around his.

“Wyatt, I will never, ever, in my life not regret what I had to do that day. There was no way, in that moment, to understand what I was doing, or the effects of it. I had two choices. You or Fergus. Wyatt, you were eighteen years old and a Harvard grad. When I looked you in the eyes then, you were like a child, pleading me to save you. And in Fergus’ eyes, there was understanding. We both knew that I had to save you. Fergus would have never forgiven me. You were like his son. Making that choice destroyed me inside. But I know I made the right one.”

For a stoic veteran with heavy PTSD, a speech like this is incredibly rare. Hearing these words flow out of you was both surprising and a relief. The dam had broken.

Anya looks at you, her eyes sparkling and glowing with love.

And almost unaware of what you are doing, you squeeze Wyatt’s hand tightly, mirroring Anya.

All the movements next are organic. Anya takes Wyatt’s scarred face in her hands and kisses him so gently it must have tickled. For a moment, Wyatt leans in out of pure reflex, then pulls away with surprise and confusion to look at you. 

Playfulness dances in the blue sky of Anya’s eyes and you get the memo. Kiss him.

And so you do.

You’ve kissed men before, that part isn’t new. The emotion is. The need in all of Wyatt’s movements, the way he kisses you greedily and holds tightly onto your shirt. 

Anya has joined in, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing and sucking her way down his neck.

“Do you understand now?” You ask in a husky voice.

He nods frantically, and then your girlfriend climbs into his lap and forces him down onto the bed. She flips up his skirt and grinds onto his clothed cock, eliciting tiny whines from his mouth.

God, you don’t think you’ve seen anything hotter in your whole life. 

Anya impatiently unzips his flight pants and yanks down his pants, revealing his cock, curved magnificently towards his stomach, and with a lot more girth than you expected.

“C-Captain,” he murmurs through shallow breaths, “are you sure you’re okay with this? I’m not--I don’t--I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Fuck yes, Wyatt, seeing the two of you is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” You manage through gritted teeth. You pull your cock out of your jeans, ready to burst, and each pump of your hand is electric. “Keeping grinding on him, baby.”

Anya obliges. She tosses her plain white undies, fully soaked, to the side, and rubs her wetness directly onto Wyatt’s dick. He writhes underneath her, completely overwrought with pleasure. You remember his frantic shouts so long ago, I’ve never even french kissed my fianceè! and wonder if he’s ever gotten around to losing his virginity before. The thought that he hasn’t is even more arousing. Thinking of his first time being with you and Anya, holding and kissing him through it, makes heat coil deep in your stomach.

“Wyatt, kochanie, William hasn’t been getting much attention over there. Why don’t you help him out?” 

And that’s how your fantasy comes to life. 

As soon as Wyatt’s lips wrap around your cock, Anya sinks down onto him fully. You can feel the reverberations from his scream of surprise and absolute pleasure run all down your length.

And God, he feels so good. It’s been a long time since a man has gone down on you. His jaw is firm and the stubble on your fingertips as you push him farther onto your cock is such a good feeling, so different from Anya. In a way, it feels so much more sexual, more visceral, than the soft ministrations of Anya’s silken mouth. Wyatt is clearly inexperienced, and somehow that makes it all the more arousing, the way he’s slobbering and choking all over your dick, whining as he does it.

You look back at Anya, having the ride of her life. Her hair is falling out in chestnut strands out of her upkept bun, and a dusting of pink lays across her cheeks and shoulders. One hand works on fingering her clit while the other pinches Wyatt’s nipple. He arches his back at this, and you wonder how long it will be before he comes--you have a feeling you won’t last much longer either with the sight before you and the passionate work Wyatt is doing on your cock.

As if on cue, Wyatt lets go of your dick and shouts out. 

“God, oh God, I’m coming! I’m so sorry, I’m...I’m...aaaah!”

Anya’s head leans back, eyebrows furrowed, as she rides him even harder through his orgasm. His fingers are white from his tight grip on Anya’s perfect ass.

Seeing Wyatt fall apart is enough cue for you to follow. Your eyes screw shut as ropes of semen shoot out over Wyatt’s face and chest, a low grunt escaping you. 

Wyatt looks fucked out and bleary-eyed when he says weakly, “Anya, it’s too much, please, please, stop.”

His cock slides limply out of her wet pussy, a huge flood of semen following. It’s the best thing you’ve ever seen: Anya, the love of your life, filled to the brim by Wyatt, a genius, an angel, and one of the people you care about most in the world.

As if that wasn’t hot enough, Anya leans forward to kiss Wyatt and lick your come off his beautiful face.

Anya falls back on the bed with come still flowing out of her, her small and perky breasts bouncing with the movement. 

“Well boys, I’m glad you both had fun, but I still haven’t come yet. Would you help me out? William, show him how I like it.”

The instruction goes straight to your cock, already becoming hard again. 

You dive forward, desperate to taste her and Wyatt. You begin with small, direct licks on her clit, flicking back and forth, and follow up by sucking right at the junction of her thighs. You look behind you at Wyatt, so wide-eyed, so eager.

“Come here, Wyatt. Have you ever done this before?” 

“No sir,” he gulps. Clearly, he is anxious about underperforming and not measuring up to please Anya.

“It’s easy. Just focus on her clit, and do what she says. Let her body tell you what to do. And be careful not to bite or suck too hard.”

Wyatt nods enthusiastically and leans down to spread her experimentally. He drags a long finger from her clit to her pussy, slowly pushing it inside. Anya shivers.

“More, Wyatt. You just fucked me, angel, I need more than one finger.”

Nervously, he submits. He forces another finger inside her and starts moving his hand in the rhythm he used to fuck her. Then, he places his tongue on her clit, mimicking your previous licks, and Anya gasps with delight.

“Ah, yes, yes, aniolku, right there, such a good boy for me!”

And you can’t help but follow up on the Wyatt praise. You hug him tight from behind and run kisses along his neck, and take his half-hard dick in your rough hands. His body is warm and tight against you, packed with lean muscle and dotted with freckles. It feels good to hold on to him so tight, to grasp him like you’ll never let him go. You notice the charming swell of his ass and give it a playful spank, causing him to moan with his face still buried in your girlfriend’s pussy.

Wyatt, spurred on by the energetic speed that you are pumping his cock with, fingerfucks Anya even deeper, curling his fingers inside her upon your instruction and his mouth never leaving her clit.

You know her body well enough now to know she’s approaching her climax. Her words have devolved into guttural moans and her thighs shake with the impending orgasm.

And then it hits--she clamps her thighs around Wyatt’s head and pulls hard on his sandy hair. Her scream is so loud everyone in the compound must have heard it. She writhes on the bed, using Wyatt to stimulate her through the last pulses of her orgasm, still holding him by his hair and pushing him up and down like a toy. As she pushes him off, you see her pussy still clenching with the final twitches of pleasure.

Wyatt’s face is slick and shiny and beautiful, Anya’s is glowing with post-orgasmic fervor, and by god, if only you could kiss them both at the same time. But Anya is smiling at you like she’s waiting for something, so you reach up and grab her and kiss her hard, climb on top of her, and let your kisses drift down her slender body from her chin to her breasts to her stomach. 

Wyatt seems rejuvenated now, ready for more. His cock stands at attention, the perfect size, and for a moment lust sweeps through you when you think about it entering you. But that can be kept for another night--if this is to become a regularity, why rush?

In contrast, your dick lies limply at the crux of your muscular thighs, lacking attention in the last couple minutes.

Fortunately, Anya and Wyatt have a plan. They both rush to their knees, excited to serve. They kiss deeply before starting work your cock in tandem. 

What a fucking sight. Anya licks up and down your length while Wyatt plays with your balls, kissing them affectionately. Anya knows what you like. She presses a finger firmly right beneath your balls, stimulating your prostate from the outside, while she and Wyatt take turns taking your cock as far as they can.

“Baby, can we fuck you?” You ask, more roughly than intended. She nods. “And Wyatt, can you handle another round?”

“Yes, Captain,” he affirms. “Anything for you and Anya. But...how can we...will you show me how?”

You chuckle and make eye contact with Anya, who has just given sweaty Wyatt a peck on the cheek.

Anya lies on her side on the bed, ready to receive you and Wyatt. Her pussy is so slick and wet it will not be difficult to take her asshole, but you still want to warm her up first. Carefully, you put a finger inside her, wet with spit and her own come. You gesture to Wyatt to join you on the bed. 

“Wyatt, I’m going to fuck Anya in the ass while you fuck her in her pussy. Lay down facing her and be gentle.”

Anya scoffs. “Be gentle? Don’t listen to William. I want you both to fuck me as hard as you can.” She kisses Wyatt passionately, and he enters her with no resistance, pushing up into her hard. You lift up her leg to Wyatt better access, and add a second finger to her ass, opening her up. She whines from Wyatt’s desperate pounding, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

Then, you insert the tip of your cock steadily into her tight hole, being as careful as you can. Anya moans at the pressure. 

Wyatt’s eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he drills her. His stomach is taut, his hands firm on her waist. You can hardly believe this is the same boy you taught to breathe in and out, four seconds on each breath. He looks so handsome, so confident, so wise at 32. Pride and arousal soar inside you.

Now you are buried in Anya to the hilt, moving in time with Wyatt’s deep strokes. The three of you are a sweaty, tangled, and ridiculous mass on the bed. Combined with Wyatt’s moans, Anya’s shrieks, and your grunts, you are a pornographic sight to behold, not to mention Anya’s leg high in the air as you fuck her.

Again, you can feel her getting closer--the shaking of her legs, the fluttering of her pussy, the clench of her thighs together--but you’re not sure who will blow first, she or Wyatt. You’re holding off well after your epic orgasm on Wyatt’s face, but the two look ready to burst.

Wyatt beats her. He comes with a shout, pounding hard, causing you to thrust even deeper. He wails a consistent tone as he spills his seed inside her, and you guess the feeling of his cock emptying inside her pushes Anya to her orgasm, because you can feel her pussy and ass tightening, pulsing with an orgasm even more mighty than the first. 

You trace kisses onto her neck and knead her breasts gently, your hand meeting Wyatt’s on her chest. The smile he gives you is so real and warm that you can’t help but return it.

“Anya,” you grunt. “Can you get on your knees? I want to finish inside you that way.” 

She obliges, giving you a perfect view of her plump ass and her pussy oozing the second load of Wyatt’s come. 

Wyatt isn’t sure what to do, but begins to kiss you passionately as you shoot your semen into Anya, wracked by your second orgasm. His lips are soft, warm, and stable, and amplify the feeling of heat in your orgasm tenfold. Anya comes again with a hand between her legs, furiously flicking her clit.

You slip out of her and collapse onto the bed bonelessly, following Wyatt, who looks to be asleep already. He looks so perfect and so peaceful. Seeing him there reminds you of everything worth saving that the Nazis have corrupted, and fuels the fire of rebellion and hope in your bones.

Anya pulls in you in for long, wet kiss before nestling into your chest with a nearly Polish murmur of “I love you.”


End file.
